


Pot, Kettle, Black节选翻译

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 1978年，西里斯·布莱克差一点就成为一名傲罗。但事实证明，即使是他也无法骗过心理健康测试。那又怎样，他有更有意义的事要干：比如说莱姆斯·卢平，比如说这场战争。他有时候会好几周服用复方汤剂，为凤凰社卧底。他甚至有点成瘾。那时西里斯还不知道，逃避自我会让他与弟弟重逢。但这不就是人生的乐趣所在吗？





	Pot, Kettle, Black节选翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pot, Kettle, Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095258) by [TheDivineComedian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineComedian/pseuds/TheDivineComedian). 



> 弃权声明：本文为TheDivineComedian作品。所有人物属于罗琳，情节属于原作者。  
> 作者授权：Sure, translate away :) Would also love a link to the finished work!

他很庆幸他们还没在彼此身上练习钻心剜骨咒。实话实说，要是知道落到食死徒魔杖下是什么下场，西里斯不确定自己是否还会继续为凤凰社做事。他喘着粗气，喉咙已经喊哑了。这短暂的间隙有如天赐，他须得克制自己才没上前亲吻施虐者的靴子。

在他身边，他隐约听到莱姆斯在说话。他又在用他那级长式的腔调了，一直一直撒谎，他们的掩护身份是早准备好的，完全能蒙混过关。这个时候的西里斯快连自己的名字都想不起了。

下一道“钻心剜骨”给了莱姆斯。他不该用他的级长声音的，他应该继续假装吓得结结巴巴、惊慌失措。莱姆斯停止了说话。他停止了呼吸，停止了移动，没发出一点声响，直到咒语解除。

“我们才没有加入什么社，你觉得我们看上去像和尚吗？”莱姆斯如是说，因为他有时候可以比西里斯更加是个鲁莽的笨蛋。为此他又挨了一记钻心剜骨。

与此同时，西里斯慢慢恢复了知觉，就在这时他感觉到自己的伪装在褪去。他试图别开头，藏在阴影里，但食死徒怎么可能认不出西里斯·他妈的·布莱克。

情况不妙，非常不妙。

他们被关到一个破烂的棚屋，两个人捆在一起绑了四个小时。西里斯的每一个神经末梢都发出红色预警，知觉高度警惕。他能闻到棚屋里木头的味道，还有外面的森林。只有一个食死徒看守着他们，他正在聚精会神地读《预言家日报》。他们俩的魔杖躺在他的脚边，仿佛一个世界那么远。

他他妈的在等什么？

西里斯身体前倾，不过这次不是为了隐藏自己，而是为了遮挡莱姆斯。他努力安慰自己，幸好他们没在市中心，幸好这儿除了一个食死徒也没别人，幸好这个食死徒不会很快杀掉他们，大概。四分钟，他们只需要四分钟。但西里斯一点都没有被安慰到。他太忙于恐惧了。

莱姆斯不再镇定。他变得脸色苍白，开始冒汗和颤抖。字句和祷词从他嘴里断断续续地涌出，仿佛月亮带来的潮汐拍打海滩。现在他已经在念第三遍主祷文了。莱姆斯只有在变形前才会变得虔诚。

戴面具的食死徒叠起报纸，趾高气昂地走过来，用靴子尖戳了戳西里斯的肩膀。

“他什么毛病？”他问西里斯。

“愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上——”

“我还想问你呢，”西里斯说，“你折磨的他。”

“我有吗？”食死徒放声大笑。“叫都不叫一声，那个小贱人。”他说。他带着好听的南部口音，可能属于一百个地方。“但我打赌你可以让他尖叫。是不是，布莱克？”

西里斯拒绝评论。于是男人在他面前蹲下，揪着他的领子。“你在某些圈子里还挺出名的，布莱克，”他说，“你真的是个基佬吗？是因为这个他们才把你扔出去的吗？”

“哦，我是喜欢男人，”西里斯说着，上下打量了一番这个男人。“但你就算了。”

如果你是西里斯·布莱克，如果你被食死徒抓住了，这大概不是你该开的玩笑。幸运的是，男人似乎决定使用另一种形式的折磨。

“当然啦，你那个弟弟也没好到哪里去，”他说。“最高贵古老的布莱克家族喜欢自交，看看都结出了什么果子？一个同性恋，一个懦夫。”

他突然伸出带着手套的手，轻抚西里斯的脸颊。“你听得没错，娘娘腔，”他说道，“你弟弟就是一废物，懦夫，软蛋，你要是知道羞耻两个字怎么写的话，你也会为他而感到羞耻的。但我们很慷慨，我们会让他证明他自己。让他清理门户。”

“让他……”

食死徒居高临下地笑了。“不要怕死嘛，布莱克，”他说，“你可帮他大忙了呢。”

西里斯深吸一口气。所以这就是他们为他准备的命运。为他俩准备的。最后终于还是在一起了。“那我弟弟现在人在哪儿？”他说。

“关键不在于他在哪儿，而在于他怎么样了，”食死徒说，“他怎么样了呢，他迟到了。”

雷古勒斯这一生都没有迟到过。但西里斯没时间去想这意味着什么，因为他脸上遭受重重一击，他什么都不知道了。他脸上的几块骨头应该碎了。

得，还说什么布莱克家祖传的美貌呢，他在剧痛的混沌中想，现在雷古勒斯是更好看的那一个了。至少，这一点让他对接下来一分钟马上要爆发的事感到稍微好受一点。

“父啊。”莱姆斯说。西里斯确定食死徒在面具后翻了个白眼。

“你的小疯子搞得我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，布莱克，”他嘶声道。“如果他想他爸爸了，那他一开始就不该掺合战争。”

“哦，不用管他，”西里斯说。“这种时候他觉得他自己就是耶稣呢。别担心，会过去的。”

“父啊。”莱姆斯又念了一遍，大口大口地呼吸，“祢若愿意，就将这杯撤去——（注1）”

食死徒也打了他一下，但莱姆斯满口是血地大笑。“然，”他开始了，“然——”但他的声音逐渐消逝。

“然，并非成就我所愿，只成就祢所愿，”西里斯替他说完。这段祷词他听过千百回。

莱姆斯呼出最后一口气，全身僵住。有那么一秒，世界都安静了。

安静。

然后一声长长的尖啸划破寂静，那是一段拉长的告解，关于痛苦和绝望。它无情地变幻着共振、音色和音高，直到猛兽出笼，挣脱束缚它的绳索，挣脱人类的界线，挣脱良心。

西里斯在人形时最后一个连贯的想法是，谢天谢地雷古勒斯不在这儿。

然后大脚板加入了狼。今夜，他任它大开杀戒。

注1:路加福音22章24节 Luke 22:24 Father, if thou be willing, remove this cup from me: nevertheless not my will, but thine, be done.


End file.
